Connected
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: There were times when Shuuya's snake took over him, as the other 'Kano'. He always let it out at night when it became too unbearable for him to contain it. He always taunted him, using his friends. And now it was focusing on Tsubomi, and he was getting help when the leader's snake started to awake and take control. THE FOLLOWING HAVE EXPLICIT ADULT THEMES AND SLIGHT BLOOD. WARNED.


**_WARNING: THE FOLLOWING HAVE EXPLICIT ADULT THEMES AND SLIGHT BLOOD. READERS HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

**Deceiver: Forgive me for what I wrote…this is my first time writing such a thing! I don't know…it's like an accomplishment? I've been bombarded with nsfw posts on Tumblr lately and this idea came to me on 'Snakes possessing hosts'. Err…yeah…*mumbles a string of swears* how did this get 5k+ words again? Enjoy?**

**Real!Kano and Real!Kido is referred as Shuuya and Tsubomi, while their snakes are referred as Kano and Kido.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Connected**

~.~.~.~.~

There were times when Shuuya had to let 'Kano' take over him.

It usual happened during summer or any other warm days. It would be troublesome to let the gang worry, so he only let it out during his midnight adventures and when the pain became too unbearable. The snake loved to stroll around in his body while being basked in the night sky and street lights, with Shuuya just watching from the inner most dark part of his mind and feel what the snake was doing. Balancing himself on the rail of a bridge, dangling his legs on the edge of a window high up from the ground, and flirt around with the girls passing by. He didn't bother taunting Shuuya anymore, because the blond had become quite well to hide his emotions, making it bored until he decided to drag his close friends in instead.

_Your friend is something, huh? Getting the princess and having all this love at first sight crap around them._

_When are you and Miss Arrogant ever gonna get laid? You know you want it._

Kousuke and Tsubomi knew about his problem and they were willing to help their blond friend whenever he lost himself. They didn't have the same problem as him, but Shuuya never held a grudge against them since they were close as friends and family. And that's what he always told himself when the snake tried to provoke him.

But lately Kano would only mention Tsubomi in the taunt. Somehow he had seen through Shuuya's feelings for her recently, or he saved it from the very start. He always said things that would nearly undo him, but he held it in, acting like it was nothing.

_The sexual tension is getting to me, ya know? When are you two ever gonna do it._

_If you're not gonna, let me._

_Look at that beautiful ass your girlfriend has. I would love to tap that._

It was getting was more personal even. This Kano was clearly enjoying it but Shuuya resisted no matter what. He may let the snake hurt him and use his body for his selfish desires, but he was not letting it hurt Tsubomi or lay a hand on her. That's why he went out, to protect everyone, especially to the one he secretly loved.

But...

One day he let his guard down.

He had felt a slight stir this morning, but he didn't think it was anything since it came and go so quickly. That was a big mistake, because tonight, Shuuya found himself in his inner mind again, watching his possessed body quietly stride up to Tsubomi's sleeping form in her bed. He felt Kano licking his lips slyly, crawling onto her bed like a predator ready to devour its unsuspecting prey. His mind was set on alarm, praying that this was just some sick nightmare and it was not happening while trying to break free and gain control over his body again.

But it continued.

_Don't do it._

This was too much.

Kano didn't reply to him, but just gently caressed away the curtain of emerald green hair covering Tsubomi's face. She looked so peaceful, so defenceless right now that it made Shuuya scream in fear. "Wake up. Wake up."

Shuuya watched in horror as she began to stir. She was groaning at first, swatting his hand away, but Kano was persistent. Her eyes started to flicker open, showing off a bright shade of red before glancing up at him. She smirked, confusing Shuuya as she slowly rose from the bed and lean her face closely to his, whispering seductively, "Why, hello there."

He didn't even know what was going on, too shocked to see Tsubomi being so...playful with his snake as he caressed her soft arm up and down. They were giggling, leaning so close to one another that the blond was sure was inappropriate. Kano was not giving a second thought on him while he breathed against the skin of Tsubomi's neck.

"About time you got control of your hostess," he heard the snake breathe. "I should punish you for making me wait so long, slowly and painfully."

"I like to see you try," she teased before she pressed her lips to his.

Shuuya shot back at the very moment the sensation of the unwanted kiss. He could feel every press, every touch, every warmth Tsubomi's lips held as they entangled themselves against one another. He wanted this to stop, but it was no use; he couldn't break through at all. And he thought he was the only one who had problems, but Tsubomi was now dragged into this by her snake as well. He didn't know if she had been hiding it all this time or it just started to take control, but he just hoped that right now she was still asleep and not become aware of any of this.

~.~.~.~.~

Tsubomi was half asleep at first, but when she found herself naked in some dark space where she could hear and feel everything from what her body was doing, she was wide awake. She didn't get it at first, especially when she saw herself leaning up closely to Shuuya's face, whose eyes were bright red, smirking seductively before she attacked him into a kiss. What was even stranger was that she was accepting it with glee! A hand came up to cover her mouth when she felt the hot sensation of lips and tongues meeting against each other, teasing and fighting for dominance as they took each other's clothes off before turning into a hot mess.

_Oh God..._Tsubomi felt like gagging when Shuuya's hands roamed around her now bare body. _This is too sudden!_ she squeaked when she felt him touching her in places that sent unwanted, yet pleasant pleasure all over her. _Stop!_

"Are humans always this noisy?" she heard herself say, yet it was not her voice at all. "My hostess is whining about being touched."

"Same, but you'll get used to it," Shuuya said...or so she assumed before dismissing that he was not the Shuuya she knew. "But he wanted to do this with her anyway, and believe me I've been waiting for this."

"Not sorry for keeping you waiting, but yeah, my hostess felt the same." Tsubomi blushed at what they were saying. Was…this was actually their snakes…so that meant Shuuya was somewhere inside his own body and possibly seeing...and he wanted to…_Oh fuck._

"Enough talk. Let's have our fun while they sit back and watch," he suddenly pushed her against the bed and latched his mouth onto her neck. Tsubomi let out a cry when he bit her roughly, swearing there was blood flowing out as he sucked and lapped at the skin. Her hand flailed about in instinct to push him away, but only met thin air in this dark space of her mind. Her snake, this side of her that could be known as Kido, was clearly enjoying the rough play and was moaning for more. Tsubomi was going to die from both pleasure, embarrassment and fear if this didn't stop soon.

_Ah!_ she gasped when he bit and licked her again. She didn't want this, there was nothing good about this if it wasn't Shuuya doing it to her and not really herself enjoying…_no that's not it!_

_Shuuya!_

~.~.~.~.~

"Ah, she just cried for your host's name."

Having buried his ashamed face in his hands for the last minute, Shuuya looked up at what Kido said. _Tsubomi…_

"She trying to convince herself that he's the one making her feel so good?" the snake asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I hope she likes it when I…spank you."

He backtracked at this. _You're not going to…!_

"KYA!"

_…Fuck me._

Shuuya watched on in horror, and slight arousal, at how Kido was squealing at every slap the snake gave to her butt. He always thought he was viewed as the masochist between him and Tsubomi, but seeing her like this now…

_No wait, this is_not_Tsubomi._

"Kano," he felt miffed at having his name called out from Tsubomi's snake in such a voice.

"What do you want, Kido?"

_Knock it off already!_ He lashed out; swearing that they were doing this on purpose while they stroked each other's bodies.

"You know what I want."

"I don't like you to be so cryptic."

_That's my line._

"And I don't like you to tease."

"But I like it…and I'll do it so much," his hands suddenly roamed up to her breasts, "until you're withering beneath me and submit yourself to me."

"Oh, do it…if you can that is."

He could feel him smirk, his eyes glinting even. Shuuya gulped when he felt his hand touch and grope on her breasts, squeezing them hard. Kido made a soft groan, but it was held back. Not satisfied, his snake continued to touch her, bringing out more of her sweet voice before he began to aggressively tweak and pinch her nipples.

_Oh god…Tsubomi…forgive me…_

~.~.~.~.~

Tsubomi, on the other hand, couldn't resist to the touches. She didn't pay close attention to how it felt to having her breasts played with, but having someone else do it for her just made her lose herself instantly. She gasped, panted and breathed out weakly at the feeling of pain filled pleasure growing inside her. She wanted this to stop, but just covering them with her hands couldn't stop the sensation.

_Shuu…ya…_ Kido found herself breathed, somehow finding comfort in it. Rather than this Kano doing this to her, she would rather have it being her close friend. This was too rough. Surely the real Kano Shuuya wouldn't be so lust filled; he would be gentler while being the stupid tease he was.

_Ah!_ Kido cried again when Kano took one of her breast into his mouth, sucking the nipple sloppily. It was warm and sickeningly wet, but her body and the snake controlling her loved it, screaming slightly for him to continue. This was…no, she wanted it to be Shuuya instead!

Through her struggling mind, she wondered how he was doing.

~.~.~.~.~

_This is not Tsubomi. This is not Tsubomi. This is not Tsubomi._

Shuuya found himself chanting something like a mantra for a while, because right now he could not block Kido's uncharacteristic squeals of delight from his ears. Okay, he'd admit that he dreamt of being in bed with Tsubomi and do the deed with her a few times, but he could at least tell reality from fantasy. The girl he knew would not make this sort of sound or face and eagerly ask for more. He would tell him to stop, demanding to be more gentle on her and wouldn't admit it felt good or anything. And of course, he wouldn't touch her like a sick, greedy man.

_After another squeal rang in his ear, he had about enough. __I have to stop this._

_I won't let you._

Shuuya snapped his head up when he sensed the snake was smirking at him. He pulled back, making Kido growl in frustration.

"Why did you stop?" she pouted.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun," the snake said in a teasing manner. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up with him as he sat back and led her towards his bare…

_Oh no…_

"Suck it, make it hot and wet."

Shuuya was shaking his head, not wanting this to happen. He begged that Tsubomi was really unconscious right now and did not feel any of this. It would be the most horrible thing he had ever allowed to happen between them without his consent. But Kido just perked her lips up playfully, opening her mouth wide and take him in all in one go. The hot wet warmth assaulted Shuuya so suddenly, it made him bulk back and slap a hand up to keep himself from screaming. She took him in deeply, all the way down to the throat. He tried to ignore it, shutting his eyes, but it was no use because of how Kido was using her lips, tongue and teeth to send waves after waves of pleasure into his very being. Grazing him, licking him, sucking him while bobbing up and down, this was _oh_so much.

_Tsu…Tsubomi…_ Shuuya couldn't help it but whisper huskily through his hand, eyes closed while his other subconsciously moved to touch himself. He couldn't resist it. This was so wrong, but he needed the release. _God… _he groaned, the pressure was getting too much. He couldn't believe it that Kido took him even in deeper, deep throating him before she swallowed. Both Shuuya and his snake let out a cry from the sudden tightness and felt the release they needed, squirting what they have down the girl's mouth while they panted through the orgasm.

Coming down from his high, Kano opened one of his eyes to see his seeds were also splashed onto Kido's face. She stared down at herself, before she lifted her hand up and wiped them clean by sucking all of it while moaning.

~.~.~.~.~

Tsubomi didn't have the time to even think about how uncool she looked right now as she chocked on the air she hadn't been breathing for a while. The pain and taste of having Kano's erection shoved down her throat was engraved into her senses, and she was sure she wouldn't forget it anytime soon. She could still feel the sperm trickling down her oesophagus, and the taste made her want to gag again.

_Gross,_she said when she heard her snake murmur how delicious it was. She wiped her mouth, swearing to never do that again once she gained control over her body. Suddenly, she felt herself moved back, lying back onto the bed and spreading her legs apart. Tsubomi blushed, hands coming down to cover her private even though she knew it was pointless.

"My turn."

While Kano smirked at her, Tsubomi shook her head for the nth time tonight as she watched him lower his head closer between her legs, hearing him take a long sniff. She shuddered at the sound, whimpering when she felt a slight touch near her entrance.

"Thanks for the meal," she heard right before she felt something warm and wet entering her, making her scream out loud. She thrashed about again, kicking and pushing at the air, wanting it to go away even though it was futile. She felt a finger sliding into her, making her breath hitch when it began to wiggle with the tongue. It was searching around, tapping on her inner walls. Another whimper escaped her when she saw Kano licking her.

_Shuuya…_Tsubomi whined again. The only way to not make this anymore wrong was to think her friend was doing this to her and she had to accept that. Another finger went into her and it got deeper, before it grazed onto something that made her yelp. She saw Kano giving her a smirk, and her snake giggled teasingly before she spread herself wider. Another finger was added in and the tongue was now licking her clitoris, making her scream loudly while thrashing again. He was grazing at that spot and licking her abusively to the point the pleasure was growing inside her at a rapid speed, and it was too much. Her body was tensing up, filled up so much that she thought she might explode at any moment. _Shuuya!_

She screamed as she arched her body upwards, the orgasm hitting her throughout the body. She could feel the fingers in her moving in faster, drawing out every single pleasure she had until she finally went limp from exhaustion. Tsubomi collapsed, panting heavily while covering the place where the feeling still lingered in shame. She wanted to hide. Disappear. No more.

_I'm so sorry…_

The sound was faint, but she heard it. She blinked while her brain tried to work properly again, before sitting up and look around the darkness. No one was here, but she was sure…

_Shuuya?_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Shuuya snapped out of his guilt induced daze to look around him. He was sure he heard something. His snake was having too much fun on kissing and groping Kido to notice anything, so he decided to listen closely.

_Shuuya?_

The blond craned his head a bit. He was not hearing things, the voice was echoing around the space of his own mind. It was faint, but clear, and it sounded like someone he knew well. If he heard it right, it must be…

_Tsubomi?_

There was a gasp. _Shuuya!?_

_Tsubomi? Where are you!?_ _This had better not be some joke!_He quickly moved around the space, ignoring what the snake was doing right now. He never bothered exploring his mind while the snake took over, so he was surprised on how big this place was actually.

_I don't know…everything is dark around here._

_Try moving around.__ I'll find you. _Shuuya said, surprised that he could float in the darkness. He got further away from seeing himself and Kido being so intimate in a sickening way as he looked around, ignoring the feeling of being touched and kissed on so suddenly. It was only for a few second, but he was already desperate. _C'mon, let me find you._

As he fisted his hands tightly and looked down in frustration, he saw someone a few feet below him. She was covering her body up while floating around the place, cringing once in a while at something. Shuuya floated down, landing right behind her before giving her shoulder a swift tap. Startled, she turned around, shocked before blushing really madly.

_Shuu-Shuuya…_

_Hey…_

They didn't say anything, too embarrassed from seeing each other naked (in a sense) and from what was going on. The worst fear Shuuya had come true, his showing how appalled he was. He wanted to apologize for letting this happen. But before he could, Tsubomi suddenly seized up, her face contorted in pain before she gasped and fell onto her knees.

_Tsubomi!?_Shuuya was about to rush up to her, only to feel a strong heat and tightness wrapping around his already aroused erection. He hissed, gasping from the sudden assault, but he tried to ignore it as quick as he could before he came up to the girl. Hands on her shoulders to look at her closely, she was trembling badly tears were welling up in her tightly shut eyes behind her green bangs. One hand was clutching the side of her stomach firmly, while the other was covering her entrance. He glanced down, and to his shock, saw blood trickling through her fingers.

_Oh God,_Shuuya could hear the snakes enjoying what they were doing, not giving a thought on Tsubomi screaming when they began to move. He could feel the tight hotness around his dick moving but seeing Tsubomi like this made him able to, if just slightly, push it out of his mind. This was going too far!

_Stop it!_ Shuuya raised his head up and screamed, but all he got was mocking laughter. Tsubomi looked up at him, seeing how uncharacteristically horrified he was. His hands were clutching her shoulders strongly, but compared to the ripping pain her entire body was feeling, this was nothing. He looked like he was about to cry as well, mumbling in distress on how this was his fault.

_It's not…your fault…_ Shuuya turned back to her, confused and torn to see Tsubomi trying to act tough. He shook his head, biting his bottom lip anxiously. _You're not the one who's doing this to me…so,_ she hissed in pain and tried to hold back another scream.

But he wouldn't have it. _Don't act so strong in front of me! I'm…the snake is doing this to you and…_

_He's doing it to my snake…not me…!_She cringed again when they felt the snakes picking up the pace. Shuuya felt even more disgusted, with what was going on, Tsubomi forgiving him for letting this happen, and he couldn't do anything at all.

_Goddammit!_he suddenly pulled her close to his body, ignoring the surprised squeak she made when they were pressed together. He buried his face against the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped securely around her torso. They could feel the other trembling, one from pain, the other from sorrow. _I don't want to see you like this!_ he yelled angrily. _This is my fault! I wanted to love you but he wanted to use it against me! I don't care if your snake wanted to do this because you felt the same, but now,_he didn't know he was crying until he felt something wet roll down his cheeks; and he murmured out the last part quite weakly, _our __first time…I didn't want it like this._

They were silent for a while, but Tsubomi, gradually raised a hand up to pat him on the head. _Have you got...any idea how pathetic you sound?_ she even have the decency to laugh at him. _I said it's not your fault. I would hated you if it was, but it's not…and…_ she winced again at the pain and feeling, trembling a bit more. Shuuya pulled back, but Tsubomi still kept her chin up high. She was crying herself, but she remained calm, holding back the pain that threatened to show.

Hands coming up to cup her cheeks, he pulled her face close to his. He stared into her wet, grey eyes before murmuring something against her lips, and pressing them together against his. She was shocked at first, accidentally letting out a cry into his mouth. He didn't do anything but just let her cry and scream all she wanted while he took in all her pain. Before long, she gave in and closed her eyes, clinging onto the blond like he was her life line. They were soon filled up by what their snakes was feeling, and Shuuya could feel the built up pressure again. He held onto her more tightly, not wanting to let go or fear she might break apart. And she did the same.

_Shuu…ya…ah…_

_Shh…it's okay…_

They were gasping, almost at the end. She had pulled back to take a breath, but Shuuya quickly kissed her again, not wanting to hear anything from her. They held onto each other more tightly, hands moving around to have a firmer grasp as it got too much to hang on. _This will be over soon…just a bit more and it will…_

"AH!"

"No! Wait!"

He felt like he was yanked out of his thoughts and slammed back into reality. Because the next thing he knew, he was on top of Tsubomi, their sweat covered bodies close together while their lungs quickly tried to take in more air. His hands were now pinning her wrists down onto the mattress, himself buried deep inside her. He pulled back slightly, studying his friend's face to notice her eyes weren't red.

"Tsu…Tsubomi?"

The girl groaned but gave him a nod, tugging against his hold. He let go at once, couldn't believe that they got control of their bodies again before they hit the climax. At the back of his mind though, he could hear his snake hissing aggressively, wanting his control back. He shook it off, focusing more on the girl below him. Their bodies were very flushed, scratches and bruises were all over the place; with some big, some small. Seeing them made him filled with guilt again, and the snake didn't miss it.

_Hey now, what are you doing? You're already like this with her, so why don't you continue for me? You scared or something? Huh? Hurry it up or I'll take over!_

Growling silently at the snake, he began to move. But all of a sudden, Tsubomi's arms came up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer towards her. Shuuya was shocked to see her looking up at him desperately, her legs moving to secure him in place by the hips.

"Tsu...Tsubomi? What?"

"Don't…go…" she whispered hesitantly, moving herself against him. He shuddered at the feeling, almost losing control for a second. He held his ground though, and stared into her eyes seriously.

"Tsubomi," he rasped nervously, "I really don't want to hurt you anymore than this. I'm not sure about you, but my snake is trying to gain control again. I have to leave if-"

He was suddenly interrupted when he was pulled straight down and kissed. Fiercely even. Somehow he thought this was a way for Tsubomi to tell him to shut up and listen while still being a bit hazed up from the previous assaults given to her. She pulled back, glaring at him slightly.

"We wanted this…right? And I want you to…do it to me instead."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This…was Tsubomi really willing to let this continue? She still trusted him to with this?! How could she…

"Just prove to me…that you…meant what you said."

It actually took a lot of guts for her to say that, he could tell. The snake in him hissed, trying to push his way into control again. But Shuuya ignored him, thinking about how Tsubomi was treated to this point. The way his snake treated her body like a tool to mess with for him and her snake, it started to make him mad. He was trying to protect her all this time, and then this happened. He wasn't the type to be so forceful and even in his fantasies, he wanted to show her how much love and care he had for her.

But still, she still trusted him on what he said earlier, and he was going to finish this and make it into something that didn't just traumatize her.

Leaning forward, he gave her a swift peck on the lips. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Just do it."

And with that, he began to move. He could hear the snake still taunting him inside, how he would make Tsubomi bleed more and cry in pain. But he couldn't hear him at all, because all he could focus on was how Tsubomi looked. She was panting, face bright red while trying to relax and clutch onto the back of the blond's neck still. He was moving as slow and gentle as he could, but judging from the look on her face, he could still be going too far.

"Tsubomi…" he breathed, "you want me to stop?"

She shook her head instantly, holding onto him tighter. He lowered himself a bit more, hovering just above the girl by supporting his upper body with his forearms placed on both sides of her head. They were so close to one another, to the point they could feel each other's hot breath.

She pulled him down closer, and whispered softly, "Keep…going…"

It was strange seeing her like this, letting him continue to take what she had and show him how meek she could become. It was getting harder to hold back and he was slowly picking up the pace.

"How…does it feel?"

"Hmm! Don't ask…"

At that, he frowned. "Tell me? I want to know if it's bad or not…"

Tsubomi stared back at him, blushing and biting her lips. When he moved a bit closer, she let out a cry that sounded different from the ones he had heard.

"It…feels…good…ah!" she couldn't hold back her moans anymore. The blond stared down at her, too shocked to continue, but then he smiled and gathered Tsubomi into his arms.

"I'm glad." he whispered. "It feels good for me too."

Tsubomi stared at him, blushing even more before he started to move again. Shuuya was angling their bodies to make it more comfortable and for her to feel even better. He knew he got it right when she cried out again, loudly in pleasure too.

Thus, he began to move with more confidently and at a higher speed.

"Shuuya…Shuuya…!" she kept moaning, her breathing getting laboured. Her hands that were secured around his neck went over his shoulders and clung onto his back, so hard that she could leave scratch marks. He allowed it; too focus on what they were sharing with each other to even care.

Getting more into it, he was beginning to join in on the moaning, almost couldn't tell which ones were his or hers. Gasping and calling each other's name, their limbs looked like they were tangled into a mess. None of them wanted this to end, wanting to feel more as they moved together. And he loved the way he was driving Tsubomi over the edge, and her crying with only him in her mind.

Only they could make the other like this, allowing it and trust each other so much.

"AAH! Ah! N-No! I…I can't…no…!"

"It's okay…just…I'm also…!"

Throwing her head back, Tsubomi let out a scream Shuuya had never heard before. It was so high and it didn't sound anything like her personality. Her body arched off the bed, hands clawed at his back as the orgasm hit her body so hard that she must be seeing stars. She was so tense that it became too tight for Shuuya to handle and he came inside her, body shaking from the climax just as much. His eyes stayed on Tsubomi's, transfixed on how beautiful she looked at this very moment.

Couldn't support himself anymore, he collapsed on top of her body, hearing a small 'Oof!' sound. His arms were still around her, not wanting to let go. They both stayed like that, breathing in and out, trying to calm their racing hearts. Tsubomi, a bit dazed at first, brought her hand up to pat the blond's head for attention. He turned towards her, seeing a slight glint of irritation in her tired eyes. Mouthing the words 'sorry', he rolled over, a bit surprised when she still clung onto him and tucked her head at the crook of his neck.

Staring at her, he caressed her back gently. "Umm…Tsubo-"

"Me too."

He blinked for a second, hugging her more tightly in question. Tsubomi looked up at him, pouting and still blushing as she muttered, "What you said back then, I feel the same."

A warm fuzzy feeling drifted into Shuuya's chest and spread all over his body, making him grin and forget about what happened before for a while. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, before pulling back to say, "And you said my name."

She blushed harder, hissing in dislike. "Shut up."

He chuckled at her, before hugging her close again. Silence loomed over them, and he was soon threatened to fall asleep. Letting out a yawn, he closed his eyes and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Is he still bothering you?"

He snapped his eyes, pulling back to looked down at Tsubomi, who was staring at him with worried eyes. Now that he mentioned it, he couldn't hear him anymore. "You?" he shook his head.

"She's gone now," she sighed, much to both of their reliefs. Tsubomi shifted herself a bit higher, so then she was at eye level with Shuuya, and placed her hands on his cheeks. "It's not your fault. You didn't start this, remember that."

"Yeah, but," he returned the gesture, and he rested his forehead against hers. She was concerned for a second, but, "I finished it."

It wasn't his signature grin, more of a smile of being content. She blinked at him, before she smiled back. "Yes, and I like it."

Both of them gave each other another bright smile, before Shuuya leaned in and kissed her again. It was longer, and Tsubomi gladly returned it. Their arms lowered to their torso, slowly wrapping around each other when it got a bit more intimate. But that was it; they broke a part before it got any more serious. Instead they snuggled close together, sighing in bliss.

"Good night. I love you."

"Yeah. Me too."

And they both drifted off to sleep, not bothered by anything that night.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: *SINGS A LYRICS IN MOONLIT BEAR ABOUT COMMITTING A SIN LOUDLY IN TEARS*I'LL TAKE THIS DOWN IF IT OFFENDED ANYONE I'M SO SORRY!**


End file.
